We Bare Bears In Love
by Ari Hooves
Summary: Que pasaria si los osos tuvieran novia? Todo eso y mas aqui en... ESTE FIC! YAY
1. Capitulo 1

En fin, otro fic que no estuvo en los avisos, porque hice este fic? Me volvi fan de Escandalosos (we bare bears)

Hater: BOOOOO

*Le tiro un zapato*

Hater; auch

En que estaba? Ah si,mi personaje favorito era Panda y como no tenia pareja animal, pense hacerle un OC, igual que a Pardo y Polar

Serian como sus version femeninas,primero sus detalles (pueden adelantarse esta parte del fic)

Griselda: seria como pardo, pero con 2 coletas de pelo con gomitas rosadas, flequillo y un pequeño tutu magenta

Bamboo: Seria Panda, pero con una remera azul y unos jeans azul marino y un cabello con las puntas hechas circulos...oh algo asi, no se como se llama el peinado, despues digo (se me quemo la cabeza pensando el nombre)

Pilar: Seria como Polar, pero con una coleta con gomita de estrella y un vestido celeste hielo y una estrella, su segundo nombre es Star.

Bueno, EMPEZAMOS EL FIC VITEH!

Una mañana, una cueva y 3 osos dormidos en cualquier parte, hasta que despiertan.

Pardo despierta abajo de la mesa, con 4 copas de jugo de naranja (algunas sin terminar, otras tiradas, otras rotas) y una gran rodaja de naranja en su boca, inmediatamente se la saco y busco a sus hermanos, la cocina estaba hecha un basurero.

Pero que paso anoche?-grito Pardo, provocando que Panda y Polar despierten.

Chicos, CHICOS DONDE ESTOY?! VEO LA LUZ! ESTOY MURIEND-dijo Panda, desperto en el armario, ahogado por la ropa, fue interrumpido por Pardo, quien le abrio la puerta.

Polar quiere saber porque esta en el techo-dijo Polar, estaba pegado en el techo por alguna razon, este se cae.

Creo que te quedaste pegado con cilicona-dijo Pardo tocando la espalda de Polar

Bueno,Panda vamos a limpiar, si algun amigo ve este enchastre, no me lo perdonaria y tu Polar, primero date un baño, hueles a plasticola-dijo Pardo

Cilicona.-dijo Panda

Como sea, garras a la obra.-dijo Pardo

Luego de limpiar,

Chicos, encontre una carta, creen que explique el desorden?-dijo Pardo, mirando la carta

Queridos Pardo,Panda y Polar,

La pasamos muy bien anoche en la fiesta, eso si, se exedieron con las bebidas, bueno, nos fuimos debido a la hora de abierto del zoo, ustedes saben..Somos las famosas del zoo, en fin,mi osito de felpa se que lo lees tu.

Los queremos, las ositas.

Definitivamente, ella es mi osita-dijo Pardo, un poco sonrojado.

Bueno, ya sabemos lo que paso, que quieren hacer?-dijo Panda

Polar quiere ver a Pilar-dijo Polar

Bueno, vamos al zoologico!-dijo Pardo

Al llegar.

Bueno, donde estaba la cueva de las chicas?-dijo Pardo

Vamos 4 meses de citas y ya te olvidas de donde viven?-dijo Panda

Uh...si?-dijo Pardo

Ug, pasamos el habitat de los leopardos y 2 cuadras para la izquierda.-dijo Panda

Ok, vamos para alla!-dijo Pardo

Les dejare un mensaje avisandoles qie iremos-dijo Panda, con su telefono.

En la cueva,

Recibi un mensaje de Panda, viene a la cueva.-dijo Bamboo

Que? Tan rapido?! No puedo dejar que mi novio venga y vea este desastre-dijo Griselda, mostrando que su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado y aun en pillama, esta corre a su cuarto.

Pilar pregunta si puede hacer galletas de salmon.-dijo Pilar

Que? Ah si, puedes, pero recuerda de no ponerle mermelada de vainilla, soy alergica, recuerda.-dijo Bamboo, entretenida con Peggle Blast (juego de tablet)

Pilar mejor te pondra nutella.-dijo Pilar.

Bien,ya estoy lista.-dijo Griselda con un vestido chispiante azulado.

No vamos a una fiesta Grisi,-dijo Bamboo

Y que quieres que me ponga?-diji Griselda

Pues yo que se,el tutu de siempre?-dijo Bamboo

Mmm..de hecho no es mala idea.-dijo Griselda llendo a su cuarto a cambiarse nuevamente, enseguida vuelve con su tutu de siempre.

Te ves mejor-dijo Bamboo.

Gracias, ya vienen!-dijo Griselda mirando a la ventana, Pilar ya terminaste las galletas?!

Pilar termino las galletas,-dijo Pilar dejando las galletas en la mesa.

Como veo?-dijo Bamboo sentandose en la mesa

Tas linda, bueno, tocaran la puerta en 3...2...1..-dijo Griselda

Toc Toc

Yo voy!-dijo Griselda, abriendo la puerta, estaban ahi.

Hola mi osita-Dijo Pardo, besando su pata.

Hola mi osito de felpa!-Dijo Griselda abrazandolo, luego un beso apasionado que duro todo un minuto, hasta que se dejaron de lios y se sentaron.

Se extrañaron huh?-dijo Panda, riendose.

Y tu me extrañaste mi pandita?-dijo Bamboo abrazandolo

Si te extrañe...-dijo Panda abrazandola y dandole un beso en su cuello

Para! Me haces cosquillas!-dijo Bamboo,esta lo para con un beso en la boca.

Polar piensa que deberian dejar de bes-dijo Polar, interrumpido por Pilar que lo besa hasta caer.

Luego de la *orgia* de besos...

Que los trae aqui?-pregunto Griselda

Vinimos a visitarlas y a preguntarles si filmaron el video de la fiesta de anoche, nos olvidamos,pero queremos saber como, porque apareci debajo de la mesa, porque Polar aparecio en el techo y porque Panda aparecio en el armario,Ect.-dijo Pardo

Lo grabamos todo, aunque aun no lo vimos porque alguien tiene miedo.-dijo Griselda

No es mi culpa!-dijo Bamboo

Bueno, veamoslo-dijo Pardo

Primero el mio!-dijo Griselda, pasando su telefono rosado a todos.

Espera..mejor, que cada pareja vea el suyo...-dijo Bamboo, sonrojada.

Pilar piensa que es una buena idea.-dijo Pilar

VIDEO DE GRISELDA Y PARDO

Empieza abajo de la mesa, se puede ver a Pardo acostado con unas copas vacias y una caja de jugo de naranja sin pulpa

(ES LEMON PURO, NO LO PONDRE POR AHORA)

Griselda y Pardo estaban muy sonrojados, pero se miraron y supieron que fue un accidente y pues, un pequeño beso.

Una cosa Griselda, quieres mañana a las 8:00 tener una cita?-dijo Pardo

Me encantaria!-dijo Griselda

Paso lo mismo con Panda y Polar y sus novias, (salvo lo de la cita) comieron un poco,charlaron y se fueron.

En la salida del zoo

Lo estuve pensando chicos...y que opinan en...-dijo Pardo, algo nervioso.

Que pasa Pardo?-dijo Panda

Polar ya le dio curiosidad.-dijo Polar

Bueno...le pedire matrimonio a Griselda!-dijo Pardo

Woah, felicitaciones! Se lo pediras en su cita?-dijo Panda

Si! Y estoy emocionado!-dijo Pardo

Quieres que te ayudemos en tu cita?-dijo Panda

Polar tiene un libro de frases de citas.

Para que lo tienes?-dijo Panda

Polar no puede tener alguna ayuda en citas?-dijo Polar, seriamente

Perdon!-dijo Panda, bueno este seria el plan.

(UNAS HORAS DESPUES, LLEGO LA NOCHE)

Muy bien, repasemos el plan, Panda, tu te disfrazaras del Mesero, Polar, tu estaras afuera con el libro diciendome que hacer en la ocasion, tendremos los aparatos de orejas p-Dijo Pardo interrumpido

No se llaman, manos libres?-dijo Panda

Garras Libres-dijo Polar

Da igual, los usaremos y me hablaras por ahi, tambien escucharas lo que pasa y luego Panda vendra con la comida y en mi comida habra una caja escondida, esa la tomare y la escondere, despues de comer,Le pedire y ya ta, bien, que hora es?-dijo Pardo

Las 8:00.-dijo Polar.

LAS 8:00?! ESTOY LLEGANDO TARDE! CORRAN!-dijo Pardo, subiendose a la torre, Esperen, olvide mi moño (le dan el moño) gracias, ahora A CORRER!

En el restaurante,

Esta llegando tarde que are?y mas, que le dire sobre..eso...-pregunto Griselda, con su telefono, estaba haciendo videocamara con sus hermanas.

Mira Grisi, tranquilizate,te diremos que hacer por el audifono-dijo Bamboo

Garra libre se llama.-dijo Pilar

Es igual!-dijo Bamboo (se podia ver que estaban afuera del restaurante, mandando mensajes)

Pero chicas...no se como se...como se lo tomara.-dijo Griselda

Pilar te desea suerte, quizas lo acepte.-dijo Pilar

Bueno, ya llego, mejor me callo.-dijo griselda, ya que Pardo llego.

Bueno, lamento la tardanza.-dijo Pardo,

No importa, jeje-dijo Griselda.

Bienvenidos a...este restaurante, que se les ofrece?-dijo el mesero (panda)

Yo quisiera unas rabas y una milanesa-dijo Griselda

Yo...carne con...eh...*susurro* polar rapido que?-dijo Pardo

Con ensalada.-dijo Polar

Ensalada! Eso.-dijo Pardo

Enseguida se los traigo.-dijo el mesero.

Que digo ahora?-susurro Griselda a su celular

Pilar dice que le preguntes que tal todo-dijo Pilar

Y luego preguntale como estan los demas.-dijo Bamboo

Y...Que tal todo?-dijo Griselda

Bastante bien, hoy subimos otro video al internet!-dijo Pardo

Fue exitoso?-dijo Griselda

Nop, eso creo, solo 30 visitas y 2 likes y 2 comentarios-dijo Pardo, y a ti?

Subimos un video de musica!-dijo Griselda

Y que tal?-dijo Pardo

Pues...389 visitas, 34 comentarios y 373 likes.-dijo Griselda

Eso es porque les encanta como cantas!-dijo Pardo

Solo canto canciones cantadas...y algunas escritas por mi-dijo Griselda.

.Mal.-dijo Polar por el garras libres.

Y que quieres que diga.-susurro Pardo.

Polar quiere que le digas que linda se ve.-dijo Polar, luego este voltea y nota que alguien mas esta en la otra pared, este accidentalmente apaga su garras libre y ve quien es, eran Pilar y Bamboo

Oigan que? Que hacen aqui?-dijo Polar

Polar! Eh...nosotras solo...-dijo Bamboo

Ayudamos a Griselda.-dijo Pilar

Pilar!-dijo Bamboo

Polar! Dame la caja, tengo que ponerla en la comida y...Pilar,Bamboo? Que hacen ahi?-dijo Panda, llegando a buscar la caja.

Vinimos a ayudar a Griselda, ustedes?-dijo Bamboo

Vinimos a ayudar a Pardo, porque tiene que preguntarle si se quiere casar con ella!-dijo Panda

Bueno, tambien ella tiene que confesarle algo mas...ella..-dijo Bamboo

Mientras con la pareja

Que linda te ves hoy.-dijo Pardo

Gracias, je.-dijo Griselda.

Aqui tienen su comida,-dijo el mesero (Panda)

Gracias! Ya tenia hambre,-dijo Griselda y empieza a comer.

Supongo que Polar hizo la comida, ya que esta carne esta cocida a su manera.-dijo Pardo

Antes en la cocina.

Polar termino la comida.-dijo Polar

Igual Pilar.-dijo Pilar

Gracias al cielo, ya tardamos demasiado.-dijo Panda

Ahora,

Ya termine!-dijo Pardo, guardando la caja. *susurra* Polar, ya se lo pido o que?, Polar,Polar!

Recuerden que Polar apago su garra libre.

Ya, se lo pido.-dijo Pardo

Que pasa?-dijo Griselda, estas un poco nerviOSO, jaja, nah encerio, que te pasa?

Bueno, podrias pararte?-dijo Pardo

Porque pedira que me pare?-penso Griselda.

Bueno,Griselda, hay algo que debo preguntarte.-dijo Pardo.

Este se arrodilla y toma la garra de Griselda.

Griselda, eres la osa mas linda y adorable de todo el mundo, claro, fuiste la primera que vi,eres mas dulce que la miel,eres la osa perfecta,Nadie es igual como tu, no nesesito ver las estrellas, porque ya veo las estrellas cada vez que veo tus hermosos y marrones ojos...

Gracias jeje..-dijo Griselda.

Ahora, la pregunta.

Griselda, te casarias conmigo?-dijo Pardo

Griselda no salia de su asombro, estuvo apunto de llorar de alegria, hasta que dejo un poco el lloriqueo.

Si! Acepto!-dijo Griselda, abrazandolo, luego un beso.

Sii!-dijieron a duo los 4 osos en la cocina.

Bueno, en el siguiente capitulo hare la boda,

Que es lo que Griselda queria decirle a Pardo?

Se casaran los otros osos?

No me gusto el capitulo 3 (Encerio,en este cap no termino nadaaa bien) y ya quiero que se estrene el cuatro?

Todo esto se vera en el capitulo 2!

Esta historia continuara...

Se que dije que mi personaje favorito es Panda, pero Pardo gano en una votacion que hice en Wikia, aca la tienen para aca.

.me/5431305


	2. Capitulo 2

Una boda se aproxima...ahora.

Sabado, 8;30 de la mañana.

Los preparativos para una boda se acercan, claro, explicare todo.

La boda se iba a festejar en el bosque, justo al lado de la cueva (es un poco lioso llevar toda la comida, creanme.) un rosal de rosas, una gran alfombra roja, las sillas del lado de Pardo eran marrones, menos, una, era rosa.

Del lado de Griselda habia sillas rosas, menos una, era verde.

De un lado habia una mesa blanca con un pastel de helado que llegaba hasta el techo de la cueva, en la cima, obiamente, 2 osos,xd

Ya con eso.

Pero se preguntan.

No hay despedidas de soltero?

Si hay, ahora mismo.

Primero, los chicos.

Ya puedo mirar?-dijo Pardo, tenia tapado los ojos por Polar

Nop, no llegamos aun.-dijo Panda

Ya?-dijo Pardo

No.-dijo Polar

Ya?-dijo Pardo

Si ya, ya veelo.-dijo Panda

Es un parque de diversiones.-dijo Polar

Siempre venimos aqui, pero hoy, solo estaremos nosotros 3, logramos convencer al dueño.-dijo Panda

Costo 300 dollares.-dijo Polar

Espera, tenia 300 dollares en m...-dijo Pardo interrumpido.

Bueno entremos! Jeje...-dijo Panda

473647 juegos mas tarde...

Eso fue divertido! Pero espera y Panda?-dijo Pardo

Aqui.-dijo Polar, mostrando que Panda estaba adentro de un bote de basura vacio, temblando,

Ojala no hubieramos ido a la casa del susto, Panda ven, vamos a casa a tomar algo de jugo.-dijo Pardo

Si...tu...dices...-dijo Panda, crispado.

Ya en la cueva.

Salud! Brindemos por mi futuro!-dijo Pardo, alzando un vaso de *jugo*

Por el futuro!-dijieron a duo y bebieron el *jugo*

Oye, este no es el jugo de siempre,que es?-dijo Pardo

Es..coca.-dijo Panda, revisando la botella del jugo, se habian confundido de botella.

Sabe bien, dame mas -dijo Polar

Aqui tienes-espera!-dijo Panda, polar se agarro la botella y la tomo entera.

DALE UN REVIEW SI ENTENDIERON LA REFERENCIA!

Ahora vamos con las chicas.

Entonses...llegamos?-dijo Griselda

Todavia no...,nah mentira, llegamos, quitate la venda.-dijo Bamboo

Es una discoteca,-dijo Pilar

ES GENIAAL! QUE ESPERAN?!-dijo Griselda

Me da florera escribir, ya, pasemo a la boda.

Los invitados aun no llegaron.-dijo Polar

Rayos, donde puede estar Chloe?!-dijo Pardo

Oi que esta en una relacion,-dijo Panda

Chloe tiene novio?-dijo Pardo

Bueno...-dijo Panda

Mejor vamos a terminar la comida.-dijo Polar

Si nesesitas algo, avisanos.-dijo Panda llendose con Polar

Bueno, ya casi es hora-dijo Pardo acomodandose su moño.

Mientras con las chicas.

Cielos te ves hermosa!-dijo Bamboo

Pilar dice que tu vestido le recuerda a la nieve, la fria nieve.-dijo Pilar

Jeje,gracias, convendria...decircelo...ahora?-dijo Griselda.

No lo se, te convendria decirlo en la luna de miel.-dijo Bamboo

Despues de la luna de miel-dijo Pilar

Okey, diganme,con coletas o sin coletas.-dijo Griselda

Sin coletas. Te ves linda con pelo suelto.-dijo Pilar

Ok.-dijo Griselda.

Ya preparandose

Donde estan los invitados?!-dijo Pardo

No se,-dijo Panda

Pero ahi llego el mono.-dijo Polar

TE OI! Y NO SOY UN ESTUPIDO MONO! SOY UN KOALA.-dijo Nom Nom, llego a la fiesta.

Y quien de ustedes 3 se casa? Nah estoy mintiendo, te casas tu marroncito.-dijo Nom Nom,

Si si, sientate.-dijo Polar COFCOFTONTOCOFCOF

QUE DIJISTE?!-dijo Nom Nom

Nada...-dijo Polar

Por cierto no traje regalo porque el regalo soy yo,una celebridad.-dijo Nom Nom llendo al bufet.

Idiota.-dijo Polar

Siges enojado con el por...eso?-dijo Pardo

Polar nunca podra sacarlo de su memoria, es una desgracia.-dijo Polar

Chicos lamento el retraso! Estuve...ocupada,-dijo Chloe, felicidades Pardo!

Gracias Chloe, la boda empieza en 2 minutos.-dijo Pardo

Esperen! Llege tarde?-Dijo una chica rubia, de la misma estatura de Chloe.

Millie! Llegaste!-dijo Bamboo

Pilar te extraño.

Y Griselda?-dijo Millie,

Se esta arreglando,-dijo Bamboo

Espera...Millie?-dijo Chloe

Chloe?-dijo Millie

Que alegria que estes aqui! Asi que son estos tus amigos? De lujo.-dijo Millie

Y ellas tus amigas!? Doble lujo!-dijo Chloe

Mientras tanto, con Griselda...

Bien...ya estan todos...esperen! Y el cura?!-dijo Griselda..ah claro, Polar era el cura, dios estoy tan nerviosa, como se lo contare?! Y se enoja? Y se me deja?!-dijo Griselda, tratando de respirar, intenta calmarse, vamos Grisi, es tu dia perfecto, no debes arruinarlo.

Unos minutos despues.

Chloe, entonses sabes tocar el piano?-dijo Panda

Si, llevare los anillos,ser dama de honor y pianista!-dijo Chloe, claro, porque fui a la boda de mi hermano, la de mi primo, la renovacion de votos de mis padres, pero ser Pianista en una boda es un reto que aceptare.

Tan,tan ta taan, tan tan ta taan, tan tan ta tan.

Griselda caminaba con su vestido por el altar,Pilar,Bamboo y Millie arrojaban flores mientras caminaba, esta llego al altar y asi empezo,

Queridos Animales y niñas, estamos aqui reunidos para unir a Griselda y a Pardo en.-dijo Polar, poniendose unos lentes para leer el libro, en sagrado matrimonio.

Si alguien se opone, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-dijo Polar

YO ME OPONGO!-grito un hombre desde el fondo.

Papa?-dijo Griselda

Tienes que estar j*diendome.-penso Griselda

AHORA ESTO SE PONE BUENO!

Papa que haces aqui?-dijo Bamboo

Lo invitamos, recuerdas?-dijo Pilar

No te puedes casar con ese ozesno! Tengo pruebas, miren estas fotos!-dijo el padre.

Griselda miraba una foto, pero esta se rio de la primera, era solamente una foto de Pardo comiendo.

Te casaras con un grosero al cenar!-dijo el padre

Yo tambien como asi.-dijo Griselda

Oh...bueno, mira esta! Te engaña!-dijo el padre

Era solamente una foto de Pardo con sus hermanos.

Ellos son mis hermanos.-dijo Pardo, serio.

Callate! Griselda, no te cases porfavor!-dijo El padre

Se que no quieres perderme, pero quiero estar con Pardo, es mi decision.-dijo Griselda

Pero...yo...esta bien, si tanto lo quieres,tienen mi bendicion.-dijo el padre, este mira a Pardo y le dice, pero a ti te hare una prueba en cualquier momento y se sienta en una de las sillas.

En fin, Pardo, aceptas a Griselda en sagrado matrimonio, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo Polar

Obio que si! Ups perdon, si, acepto.-dijo Pardo

Y tu Griselda, aceptas a Pardo en sagrado matrimonio, en la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-dijo Polar

Si! Digo..acepto-dijo Griselda

Esta bien, los anillos,-dijo Polar,

Entonses Chloe le entrego los anillos.

Estos se los pusieron.

Entonses pues los declaro marido y mujer.-dijo Polar, puede besar a la novia.

Y asi la boda termino con un beso, despues a comer.

Nada tiene nuez verdad?-dijo Panda

Nada.-dijo Polar

A cortar el pastel!-dijo Pardo.

Yo lo corto.-dijo Polar, sacando su hacha, este corto rebanadas para todos (menos para Nom Nom)

Dame ese pastel!-dijo Nom Nom

No.-dijo Polar

Una pequeña rebanada?-dijo Nom Nom

No.-dijo Polar ya enojado.

Dame ese pastel tu oso de..!-dijo Nom Nom

Polar se canso.-dijo Polar sacando su hacha

Ahhhhh! Sabes que? Soy alergico a la lactosa y ese pastel quizas tenga leche...bueno adios!-dijo Nom Nom corriendo asustado.

Que? Le iba dar una rebanada para que me deje en paz, bueno, mas para mi.-dijo Polar

AH, USTEDES SE PENSABAN OTRA COSA EH? :3 (NO MURDER)

Al terminar la boda se hiso una pequeña fiesta y ahora pasemos a la luna de miel!

No es increible? Ya estamos casados, -dijo Pardo

Ya era hora,je.-dijo Griselda

Encerio ese tipo en la boda era tu padre? No se parecen en nada, tu eres buena y el es un terco.-dijo Pardo

Si lo conocieras mejor...en realidad es mi padre adoptivo, me encontro en un bosque cuando era pequeña, de coicidencia estaban bamboo y pilar tambien eran sus hijas adoptivas, pero nosotras nos queremos como hermanas verdaderas, no adoptivas, el es my sobreprotector con nosotras, el trabaja en nuestro zoo, estamos ahi desde entonses,pero, yo no quiero vivir en el zoo mas, quisiera vivir contigo.-dijo Griselda

Valla,deberias preguntarle si puedes vivir aqui y quizas tus hermanas tambien.-dijo Pardo

Si..creo que deberia, ya soy mayor, puedo tomar mis decisiones, al igual que tome la decisiom de casarme contigo.-dijo Griselda, eh..Pardo, hay algo que debo decirte.

Que es?-dijo Pardo.

Bueno...no se como contartelo.-dijo Griselda,no quiero que te enojes...

Porque me enojaria?-dijo Pardo, cuentame.

Bueno...yo...estoy embarazada.-dijo Griselda

Fin del capitulo 2.

Griselda esta embarazada?

Panda le pedira matrimonio a Bamboo?

Cual es la razon por la que Polar y Nom Nom estan peleados? (no es por el tema del capitulo 2)

Voy a suspender Amor de Unicornio tambien?

Esta historia continuara...


End file.
